


Left

by EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Peter is freaking out, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Leaves, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm/pseuds/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm
Summary: Stiles leaves and it takes a while for the pack to notice.





	Left

After the Kate Argent werejaguar shit, Derek leaving with Braeden, Malia leaving to find her mother, Scott being a bigger asshole than before, Kira leaving for training, Scott being a dickwad, Cora going back to the pack that took her in, Scott being a douche-canoe, Peter going missing, and Scott being a motherfucker who needs to be shot with several strands of wolfsbane with hints of mistletoe & mountain ash, Stiles decides to leave.

He's done with their shit. He protected every single of those shits and got nothing in return but a bunch of bullshit.

His dad is more concerned about the McCall's than him, just adding to why he should leave. As soon as they arrive in Beacon Hills he packed up his essentials, said bye to his jeep (who did not come back alive after the trip to Mexico), visited his mom's grave, took an early exiting exam for high school, gather all his money, and flew off towards the sunset.

He only told one person where he was going and how to contact him, they were also given orders to not tell anyone. Nobody in the pack notices that he's gone.

Towards the middle of the of the school year, they  **FINALLY** notice he's gone. Before that, the Hale's, Kira, Malia, Chris, Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan came back.

Peter was under a spell Kate put on him to help her try to kill the pack. Malia found her mother but didn't believe she was strong enough to defeat her so she got Kira to help, Kira found out that her fox sought out Malia and she was able to learn control faster when Malia was around.

Derek found himself and made a good friend with Braeden but decided he didn't want a relationship for a **REALLY** long time if ever again. He went spend time with Cora only to find Peter with her.

After much explaining and talking the Hale's decided to forgive each other and try being family again. Chris Argent and Isaac met up with Jackson and Ethan in Europe, gaining a better friendship with each other. 

All of them met at the airport and came back to the loft together. The first to ask where is Stiles is Peter.

The pack ignored him but his question piqued the other (not really)pack members. They asked as well and the pack started wondering where he was.

Several of them left texts until finally, Liam called. His call went straight to an automated voice saying the number wasn't in service anymore.

Everyone freaked out a bit, except Peter he was freaking out a lot to the point Cora and Derek had to hold his arms so he wouldn't do something unreasonable. Scott called the sheriff and asked but the Sheriff didn't know anything since he's been staying at the McCall's for awhile.

That got the Hale's pissed (including Malia), Peter got out of Cora and Derek's hold and ran to the sheriff's house. The house was empty but when he scent the air it scared him, he couldn't smell Stiles as strongly in the house anymore. Just an old lingering scent.

He ran up the stairs to Stiles room only to find it clean and some stuff gone. It looked like a guestroom now more than a used bedroom.

Stiles scent wasn't strong in here anymore as well. Everyone else came and were looking around. There were no signs of a struggle.

When there were no letters or messages of any sort than they started to worry well not the pack. The pack looked bored and said maybe he went somewhere & that he will come back soon.

Peter felt his wolf snapping at him to find Stiles, he felt broken. He howled loud and searching for the one person he wanted to see and apologize the most to. 


End file.
